


生巍

by Rasckl



Category: 500 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 20:40:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18858694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rasckl/pseuds/Rasckl





	生巍

“你…你干什么”。

“你说我想干什么”。

罗浮生把手从沈巍衣服的下摆里伸了进去，手指摩挲着他腰间的软肉，炙热的身体贴着他的后背，膝盖往沈巍腿间一顶，强硬的分开了他紧闭的双腿，罗浮生腿间的灼热蹭着他的大腿内侧，手指从腰间转移到了胸前，捏着他胸前的两点玩弄着。

“你…”。

“嗯啊”。

沈巍是真的痛恨自己的这具身体，这种病其实并不是特别常见，为什么偏偏就会落到自己的头上。

“不可以…”。

“没什么不可以的”。

“你难道就不想要吗”。

说着手上越发的使了力气，沈巍的呼吸越来越粗重，手上也没了劲，洗到一半的碗“砰”的掉进了水池里，溅了他一身的水珠。

“小巍，你没事吧”。

“我过来看看你”。

罗勤耕的声音在厨房外响起。

“不用”。

沈巍略微提高了嗓音，“我马上，马上就洗完了”。

“你洗你的，我做我的”。

还没来得及说话就被罗浮生捏着肩膀转了过来，捏着他的下巴就亲了上来，舌头灵活的撬开了他的牙关，在他口腔中肆意的扫荡着。沈巍被迫张着嘴，津液顺着他的嘴角往下流，罗浮生的吻来势汹汹，他被吻得几乎失了神智，想推开他又推不开，只能徒劳的用手攥着他的衣襟，身体微微向后倾斜着，整个人倚在水池边上。

他没想到罗浮生真的会去脱他的裤子，大腿的肌肤裸露在冷空气中，刺激的他稍微找回了点神智，他摁着罗浮生的手，“浮生，不能，不能再继续了”。

“真的吗”。

罗浮生捏了一下他腿间的硬挺，沈巍瞬间就软了身子，被身前人一把抱进了怀里，罗浮生舔舐着他脖颈间的一小块皮肤，“帮我把裤子脱了，乖”。

沈巍没动。

“真不乖”。

罗浮生把沈巍的内裤脱了下来，揉着他腿间的炙热，握着他的性器上下撸动着，大拇指在铃口处缓缓摩挲着，沈巍用牙咬着罗浮生的肩膀才没能让自己呻吟出声。

“帮我脱掉”。

沈巍颤着手去脱他的裤子，家居裤过于宽松，褪到一半的时候罗浮生抖了抖腿，裤子就全部脱落到脚踝，“还有内裤呢，宝贝”。

“不…不行”。

“真的吗”。

罗浮生笑了笑，手上又使了点力气。

内裤应声掉落在地。

“真乖”。

“前天刚被我爸操完，今天就不难为你了”。

说着就把自己的性器挤进了沈巍的腿间，试探性的顶弄了几下之后便用力的抽插了起来，粗糙的表面狠狠擦过他腿间的嫩肉，罗浮生的性器和他的性器撞在一起的时候，沈巍觉得自己全身都在被罗浮生操着。

罗浮生把唇递到他的耳边，舌尖舔弄着他的耳垂，声音含含糊糊的，“你说，我爸他操的你爽吗”。

沈巍的身体剧烈的颤抖了一下，射到了罗浮生的腿上。

“原来这么经不得刺激啊”。

“他就在外面”。

“你可要小点声”。

话刚说完，罗勤耕的声音就在外面响起。

“小巍，你怎么这么长时间还没出来”。

沈巍喘着粗气说不出话，罗浮生的声音冒了出来，“他不小心把碗打碎了，我在帮他收拾，马上就出去”。

“今天时机不对，等下次吧”。

罗浮生最后在他大腿内侧抽插了十几下才射了出来，浓稠的液体滴滴答答的顺着沈巍的快要破皮的大腿根往下流，罗浮生抽了几张纸帮他擦了擦，给他把衣服裤子都整理好，临出去之前贴在他的脸边亲吻了一下他的脸颊。


End file.
